User blog:LunaStar724/Remember You - Chapter 3: Contact
Prologue ---- Chapter 1 Chapter 2 ---- 09:20 AM, February 13, 2021 As the days pass by, with the sun and moon constantly chasing each other, it will progressively get a lot more difficult to thrive together as a group on this ship. There can only be enough supplies and necessities on this ship. It's not big enough to hold everything in the world. There's almost 3 days worth of food for 400 or more people, which can easily be more than 2 months for a group of 10. But the problem is, we're not just a group of 10. There's another person, group of persons, or another entity on this ship. It's also feeding off of our food supply. It's quite unsettling that we started out with 12 heads in this group, and now we're down to 10. What could have happened? It's not a very good thing to keep wondering in this world. Wondering why things happen won't necessarily give us answers as to what happened. We're only going to get answers if we work for these answers. At this current rate, with 10 unarmed people, not knowing what we're up against. It could be a single person. It could be a group of people. It can be something no one has even ever seen before. What's certain, is that it can do what it did. Take the breath out of every living soul inside the halls of the ship in less than 5 minutes. Imagine what it could do to us. None of us are armed, and we certainly stand no chance against anything that can do this kind of event. In fact, our adventure could have already been ended last night. It's not a very wise idea to give sense of our presence in this ship, but we'll have to do it soon. We're pretty sure, the mainland will do something to contact us! They'll know what happened! They'll send a rescue team! Right? 11:20 AM, February 13, 2021 Our group has decided to settle down in the second class sleeping quarters once again. We managed to get a few bowls of rice on the way here. The lights are out, and we can clearly see the sun's rays seeping through the smallest crevices on the ceiling of the sleeping quarters. Perhaps the boat wasn't that well built in the first place. Maybe it's hollow? One thing we noticed while the minutes were passing by, was that, there were no signs of any weapon left behind or any weapon used in the neutralization of hundreds of people. Whatever the method was, it landed a quick low behind everyone's neck. What's worse, is that you can't really see it coming. It's just gonna hit you when it feels like it. Who is this? What is their purpose? Why are they really doing this? How are they really doing this? Nothing makes sense in this puzzle. We're not gonna find out what really happened soon, are we? 1:15 PM, February 13, 2021 It's been almost two hours since our lunch time. No one in the group seems to have stood out during our time together, aside from those who have already disappeared. We haven't found any of them yet. However, we did find something in the ship's first class kitchen while we were scavenging for food. There was a huge metal box, made of an alloy of aluminium and another unknown metal. It was kept locked by a 4-digit number lock. Fuzion, knowing how exactly to solve any 4-digit lock without knowing the combination, opened the lock for us. By smashing it with a mallet. Locks for these kinds of boxes weren't very sturdy, so we were able to see what was inside the box. There were only lots of blue candies in the box, nothing else could be found. Blue candies were used in the mainland for shrinking magic tricks. It kept the original strength and speed of the user, which meant it could turn people into mini-soldiers at any given moment. This discovery led everyone to believe that whatever happened, happened while the culprit was very small. If there was a culprit the size of a human being, they would have been stopped already by one of the guards on the ship. But that wasn't the case. No one was able to stop this force, which meant that whatever this force may have done finished what it was supposed to do within the walls of the ship's halls. It couldn't go any further. It seems odd that whatever happened didn't go to target anyone who was outside of the halls. It couldn't have been a lack of plan, since anyone with blue candies could just simply go outside and throw everyone outside off of the ship from there. Whatever happened, it happened inside the ship. As far as we know, the 12 of us were outside the ship when the incident happened. Who knows, maybe the blue candies weren't used at all. After all, it seems that the box hasn't been opened in over 5 weeks. The locks were sealed tight until they were hit with the mallet. As far as we're concerned, it's not the candies. It could be something else. 3:12 PM, February 13, 2019 Not a lot of discoveries or actions have been made over the past 2 hours. We haven't found anything else that may lead to another clue in this puzzle. We haven't found any sort of evidence leading to who executed the event during the lights out. We don't know what kind of security breach was able to let this through its systems. What we have so far, is that the captain was targeted first, then everyone else within 5 minutes or less. It came to me that, if there were really no other people left on the ship, then the mastermind of the plan must be one of us. But who could it be? No one knows for sure. We just want everything solved, but in the process, we must call everyone in our group together at some point. We need to discuss what we were doing at the time of the incident. We can't really trust each other that much. We've known each other through news and media, and sometimes through our products, but we haven't known each other in our qualities when it comes to real life interaction. This mystery will be solved. 4:56 PM, February 13, 2019 As the sun begins to set, there seems to be less hope for any chance of rescue on this ship. There's an even lesser hope of knowing anything that may have happened during the event. But we can't give up now, can we? What will this day do? What should we do? It seems as if we really need to talk to each other about what we were doing during the event. We did the next headcount of the day at 4:45 PM. 10 heads. No one went missing, which was good, considering the fact that over the past 3 days, 2 people have disappeared to the inner workings of the ship. The inner workings of this plan. We don't know who was behind this. All we can do is guess, and look for any ideas that may have been left behind. I can't read another person's mind, but I'm pretty sure that everyone in this group is suspecting that it was someone else in the group. It's just that no one has managed to bring it up yet. We don't want to bring it up, to prevent any possible distrust and violent conflicts between members in the group. We'll just have to wait for results. Anonymous, 5:10 PM, February 13, 2019 ---- 1,286 words, 6,779 characters, 96 sentences Category:Blog posts